The administrative core will oversee all administrative, scientific, and budgetary aspects for the Program Project, as well as, coordinate and document the ongoing meetings of the PPG Steering Committee and its boards, and facilitate communication among investigators within the two institutions. Specifically, key responsibilities of the Administrative Core include the following: 1) following and implementing guidelines for Program Project support, 2) overseeing the scientific progress of all Projects and Cores, 3) managing all financial and budgetary issues including consortia agreements, 4) justifying all expenditures and negotiating with vendors on supply costs, 5) scheduling and meetings of the PPG Steering Committee, 6) organizing periodic meetings with Internal and External Advisory Boards and the PPG Steering Committee, 7) interfacing with UCSD administration, 8) facilitating the preparation and submission of required NIH/NHLBI annual reports, 9) assisting in submission of co-authored PPG publications, 8) purchasing supplies for Projects and Cores, 10) clerical assistance. Dr. Mark Sussman, the Program Director, will be responsible for the overall coordination, integration, and administration of the Program Project and will devote 5% effort as director of the administrative core. Dr. Sussman will oversee the scientific progress of all Projects and Cores and will chair the ongoing meetings of the PPG Steering Committee as well as all meetings with the Internal and External Advisory Boards. He will also be responsible for the overall fiscal administration for the Program Project. Dr. Sussman will have the support of Ms. Megan Weitzel at 100% effort, who has served as administrative coordinator for the PPG since 2010. Ms. Weitzel has prior experience working in Research Administration at SDSU Research Foundation, as well as, office management, budgeting, and analyst experience within the University. The continuous coordination of Program objectives requires a highly functional administrative Core A to free up researchers and allow them to focus upon their science in the most productive fashion possible. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core A is essential for the coordination of Program Projects and dissemination of information to the public. The Core serves a vital role in the ongoing success of the Program and is the front line of networking between the multiple facets of the Program.